


Regularly Scheduled Maintenance

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't too happy that Dean is still changing the Impala's oil while he is pregnant.  Dean decides to show him he can do more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regularly Scheduled Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Wincest, cursing, PORN, bottom!Sam, mpreg!Dean, PORN, PWP, rimming, wrist restraints, PORN (there is porn btw...)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun.  
> Author's Note: I wrote some porn for tsubasalove87 because I love her. And she needed porn. Doctors orders!

With a ‘thunk’ Dean dropped his tools on the pavement besides the open hood of the Impala.  He dragged the floor jack over to the front of his baby and letting it come to a rest as he winced sharply.  The discomfort caused a chain reaction of his hands coming to rest on the stretched muscles of his abdomen.  As the twinge in his muscles subsided he relaxed and looked around as if checking for witnesses before he lovingly rubbed the right side of his small baby bump.  
  
Shaking himself out of the sudden distraction, he grabbed the floor jack again, positioned it under the front of his car, twisted the handle slightly, and pumped, letting the hydraulics help lift the front of the car.  The procedure was almost instinctual and he dropped down to his knees, settling back on his heels.  A quick reach to the side was all it took to adjust the music playing from the stereo sitting on the curb.  Seemingly satisfied with his choice, he focused his attention back on the task at hand.  
  
It was a quick routine to slide under the car and in less than a minute he had the oil filter removed and was letting the car’s oil drain into a pan.  Satisfied, he stood up and brushed his palms against his thighs.  
  
Dean closed his eyes and let vibrations from the bass roll through his body. A shiver ran down his spine as he took in the music pulsing from the speakers beside him. The sounds of the instruments and the singer’s vocals billowed in his ears and he mouthed some of the words.  When he opened his eyes, he saw Sam staring at him, arms crossed and legs braced.  
  
“What are you staring at?” Dean raised an eyebrow at the man and leaned against the car.  He pulled back and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his worn jeans. Starting to feel very vulnerable under that stare, he tugged on the hem of his loose fitting black tee shirt.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam took another step closer towards Dean and frowned.  
  
“The car needed an oil change.”  Dean gave Sam a ‘you have a problem with that’ glare. He fiddled with the new oil filter and tossed it in the air several times.  
  
“Are you sure you should be doing that?”  
  
“Relax.  It only takes me a few minutes. You know that.” Dean ducked back under the car and fitted her with the new oil filer.  “Besides, you know I sure as hell aren’t going to trust some scam artist mechanic with my baby.”  While he was still under the car he heard Sam’s voice.  
  
“I didn’t mean because of the physical strain.  I mean because of the oil.”  Sam settled his weight onto one hip, lips still pursed in annoyance.  
  
Dean reemerged from under the car showing Sam his clean palms in what looked like a gesture of surrender. “Relax Samantha.  Look, no oil.”  He gifted Sam with a hefty eye roll.  “Calm down, will you? I just wanted to work with my hands for a little while.”  Dean leaned over the car and inspected the insides for a moment.  
  
“I am calm.  I was just pointing it out.”  Sam leaned over and grabbed the canister of fresh oil, handing it to Dean. “I wasn’t insulting your oil changing,” he paused to let out a laugh at Dean’s defensiveness, “skills.  Or, any skills, for that matter.”  
  
Shrugging, Dean took the canister of oil. “Thanks.”  Once he started to funnel the oil into engine, he turned towards Sam and his defenses softened. “I know you were just looking out for me…for _us._ ”  At the word “us” his hand subconsciously brushed his stomach for a moment.  
  
“Yeah, well…”  Sam took a quiet step towards Dean and braved pressing up behind the older man.  He leaned in and couldn’t stop himself from kissing the exposed skin above the back of Dean’s shirt collar. “I like looking _at_ you too.”  Sam dropped another quick kiss onto his brother’s neck.  
  
Dean continued pouring the oil, smiling as he felt Sam’s weight against his back.  It always felt oddly comforting to feel Sam against him, to have a physical reminder that he was there and invading Dean’s space.  He stretched his neck, serving both to expose more skin for Sam to kiss and enable him to catch a glimpse of Sam’s face.  “I appreciate the attention, but it makes ‘spill-free’ pouring fucking difficult.”  Dean leaned into the kiss Sam placed on his jaw line.  
  
“Ohh? This distracts you?” Sam lavished some more attention on his brother’s neck.  “I thought you could multitask.”  
  
“You’re incorrigible.” Dean furrowed his brow and tossed the empty oil canister to the side.  He held onto the funnel, allowing the remaining oil to drain into the engine.  
  
“So I’ve been told.  By you, in fact.” Sam pressed up against Dean’s backside. “But since you don’t want the attention, I suppose I could just help you finish changing the oil.” Sam went to back away from Dean but was surprised when the older man turned on his heels and grabbed Sam’s chin in one hand.  
  
“I said…” Dean pulled Sam’s face closer and pressed very close to the man’s body, “that you were incorrigible, not that I didn’t want the attention.” Dean gave Sam a cocky grin as he closed the distance between the two of them, finally making contact with his lips.  
  
“I thought you might feel that way.” Sam let his hands fall to embrace the man facing him. He slipped his hand into one of Dean’s back pockets in a quest to grope his firm backside.  
  
Sam let his body move with Dean’s and together they slowly rocked their hips against each other while Sam continued to paw at his rear.  He looked up into Dean’s eyes to find that his brother was giving him a predatory look.  
  
Dean pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Never one to let an opportunity pass him by, Sam was quick to respond by slipping his tongue under and around Dean’s, pressing into the kiss a little more than he really needed to. The kiss grew more urgent as Sam backed Dean up against the still raised car and pressed into his groin.  
  
Dean let out a sigh tinged with the promise of something dirtier.  Vying for control of the kiss, he reached up and tugged at Sam’s hair trying to pull his face closer and keep it there.  He then proceeded to run one flat palm down the front of Sam’s shirt to travel down the front of his loose fitting jeans. He wasn’t surprised to feel Sam’s hardness stirring there and he pressed his palm against it, causing a gasp from Sam as he broke the kiss. “And I thought you might feel like…” to punctuate his words Dean pressed his palm gently against Sam’s arousal again, “…this.”  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, San allowed Dean’s actions to send a pleasing shiver through his body. He opened his eyes and gestured with them to the left, indicating the apartment they were renting. “I say we wrap this up out here.”  
  
Dean jumped at his words, “I like the way you think Sammy.” He slid to the side, releasing himself from being trapped between Sam and the car.  When he made a movement towards the floor jack, Sam swatted his hand away and reached it first.  Deciding it wasn’t worth the argument, he let Sam lower the car, watching the way the muscles in his back and shoulders moved as he helped the jack return the car to the ground.   
  
Sam retrieved Dean’s tools while their owner tightened the oil cap and set the hood back into place.  He wasn’t crazy enough to think Dean would leave the Impala in such a state of indecency while they got into some indecencies of their own.  Thankfully, it was a quick cleanup job.  
  
Smirking, Dean hooked his fingers in the front of Sam’s belt and pulled the man after him as they made their way through the yard to their apartment door.  As soon as they were in the privacy of their own home Dean yanked on Sam’s arm and pulled him flush against his body, as flush as the swell in his middle would allow them to get.  He walked backwards towards their living room, pulling Sam after him.  
  
“Dean, watch where you are going.” Sam’s eyes focused on Dean’s dark lusty ones.  
  
“I would much rather look at you at the current moment.” Dean smirked and gave Sam’s arm a quick jerk, causing the younger man’s body to bump into Dean’s quite abruptly.  Sam surprise was the perfect opportunity for Dean to ambush him with a rough kiss.  His motions were needy and strong, sending their pulses racing from more than just the familiarity of their lips moving against one another’s.  
  
Sam, being the eyes of the operation, maneuvered Dean to the left, in front of their coffee table. He cupped Dean’s face with both and hands and brought the man closer so as to deepen their kiss.  
  
Accepting the challenge, Dean kissed back forcefully, his tongue searching for entry, slithering past Sam’s lips and exploring the crevices of his mouth. All Sam could do in response was hug Dean close and let himself surrender to the kiss. When the two finally broke for air, they were flustered, their breaths coming in soft pants.  
  
“Dean…” Sam moaned and let his head drop, granting Dean access to his neck.  With a quick reflexive movement, Dean’s lips made contact with Sam’s neck and he nipped and kissed up to the man’s jaw line. Though his brother was being quite the distraction, Sam tried again.  “Dean maybe we should go….”  His words were lost somewhere in the moist heat of Dean’s mouth as it covered his own in a silencing kiss.  
  
“Relax, here is good.”  Dean fingered the buckle on Sam’s belt, knowing without looking the most efficient way to depant his brother.  
Sam curled his fingers around Dean’s shirt with his free hand and pulled the man close once again. They found themselves locked in another embrace of limbs and lips, only this time, Dean was pushing Sam backwards. They ungracefully backed up, falling over one another, until Sam’s legs bumped into the coffee table.  Dean, while still battling Sam’s tongue for dominance of the kiss, hoisted Sam up by his backside and rested him steadily on a rectangular table.  
  
“Give me this.” Dean pulled the belt out of Sam’s belt loops in one quick motion. He snapped it before playfully lashing Sam’s side with it. Sam moved out of the way, avoiding most of the belt, but he had to hold onto Dean’s shoulders for balance. The older man removed Sam’s hands from his shoulders and positioned them so that Sam’s right and left palms and forearms were pressed against one another. Without giving Sam any warning, Dean used the man’s belt to fasten Sam’s arms together and buckled it snugly.  
  
Sam lifted his hands and tried to tug at the bonds, finding out pretty quickly that his efforts were futile.  He glared at Dean, which seemed to have no effect since he was faced with a playfully smiling Dean who looked quite amused with his accomplishments.  “What are you trying to do? Bind and rape me?”  
  
“Can’t rape the willing Sam.” Dean spread Sam’s legs over the table so that he could kneel between them and press up against Sam’s neck. He ran a hand over the obvious bulge straining against the denim of Sam’s pants and smiled more mischievously.  “And you seem willing. Besides, I like you all tied up.”  As he spoke, a shiver ran down the length of Sam’s spine, making Dean lick his lips.  
  
Sam was still tugging at his restraints absently as he nudged Dean’s face with his forehead and caught his lips again.  With their lips moving frantically against one another’s, Dean let his hands explore Sam’s torso. Sam’s response was an instant bucking of his hips in an attempt to get more contact with Dean’s body.  
  
Dean’s hands fell to the gyrating hips and quieted them before his fingers deftly unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and tugged down his zipper. “Damn you and your jeans…”  
  
“You only complain when you’re pulling them off.” Sam bit down faintly on Dean’s neck, licking the salty flesh that resided there.  
  
“And you’re complaining when I’m not pulling them off.” Dean grabbed the man’s jeans from both sides and gave a rough tug, successfully yanking them off the restrained man. “Much better.” He pressed up against his brother once more, this time his hands traveling down the nude sides of his rear and kneading the tight muscles there.  
  
Sam shivered as his naked bottom met with the cold table. Soon it wasn’t the cold that was making him shiver, but the feeling of Dean’s warm palm sliding over his exposed hardened length. “Mmmmph!”  It wasn’t much of a word, but it was all Sam could get out as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his brother’s hand closing around his arousal and pumping it lazily.  
  
Dean leaned his forehead against Sam’s, locking eyes with the man as he quickened his fist’s pace.  He enjoyed watching Sam’s eyes roll back with pleasure every time his fingers pressed against a particularly sensitive spot or he moved his fist in a quick rhythm.  Sam made it too easy for him.  He had too many tells and was making delightful little sounds that would have gone unheard had their faces not been pressed so closely. He kissed the corner of the man’s mouth gently and then rained kissed down on Sam’s jaw, neck, collarbone and downward.  
Sam jerked his tied hands above his head, allowing Dean’s lips free rein of his chest and prompting Dean to pull the bottom of Sam’s shirt up, exposing more warm flesh for his lips to kiss, lick, and nip at.  Making an impatient whine, Sam’s hips bucked into Dean’s fist, urging him to pleasure him faster.  
  
Getting the hint, the older man dipped his head lower and pressed his lips to the inside of Sam’s right thigh, traveling up to his hip bone, across his stomach, and back down the other thigh.  
  
“Stop teasing and suck me already Dean.” Sam whined and wiggled under Dean’s ministrations.  
  
With his lips pressed against the inside of Sam’s thigh, Dean smiled into the muscle and let out a throaty laugh.  Still keeping his fist pumping at a steady pace around Sam’s arousal, he licked the tip, twirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh.  His tongue snaked out and teased the bead of precome from the slit before he bobbed his mouth down over the rigid flesh in a quick tease before pulling the organ totally out of his mouth and repeating his actions.  Soon his mouth was sliding easily over Sam’s dick, his hand still pumping the base while his tongue swirled patterns into Sam’s hardness.  
  
The coffee table creaked as Sam moved his hips to meet Dean’s lips, moaning as he felt his brother add suction to his actions.  He pulled one knee to his chest and placed its booted foot on the edge of the table for balance.  The other leg he threw over Dean’s shoulder, spreading his thighs wider for the man positioned between them.  With a low moan, Sam tilted his head back as Dean sped his pace.  Instinctively, Sam let his hands drop so that he was pressing down on the back of Dean’s head with his forearms.  
  
Dean let out a little growl of annoyance from having Sam pressing down on his skull.  But the growl only succeeded in exciting Sam more, having felt the vibrations reverberating at the back of Dean’s throat travel up the spans of his dick.  With Sam was moving more frantically, clenching his buttocks and pushing forward into Dean’s mouth, it took more control on Dean’s part to keep his brother from falling off the table.  Smirking around Sam’s length, Dean used his free hand to fondle Sam’s sac and brush his fingers against it, kneading it with feathery touches.  He stopped using his hand to pump the base of Sam’s organ and used it to push Sam’s hips back down to the table and stop his rapid movements. After taking Sam deeply into his mouth several more times he pulled his brother’s slick member out of his mouth, earning himself a pleading whine from the bound man. But that whine turned to a groan of pleasure when Dean took the leg Sam had draped over his shoulder and lifted it up so that is was perpendicular to the table. He ran his tongue down the juncture between Sam’s leg and torso and finally traced a pattern over the man’s balls.  Placing both hands on Sam’s thighs, Dean pushed them up and open, granting himself better access.  He continued to swirl his wet tongue along the sensitive flesh of Sam’s organs, enjoying the feeling of Sam struggling with his bindings more than he probably should.  Traveling downward, his lips made their way to the cleft in Sam’s bottom and he kissed his way between the two cheeks, using his tongue to lead the way.  
  
The instant Sam felt Dean’s warm tongue press against his opening, Sam let out the most delicious moan. “Mmmm… Dean.” Sam tried to find leverage to push himself closer to Dean, but he couldn’t. He was totally at the man’s mercy and he moaned at the thought.  
  
“Spread your legs more.”  Dean’s mouth didn’t leave Sam’s entrance as he spoke.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Sam did as he was told, pushing his rear against Dean in the process.  
  
“Good boy.”  Dean smiled and licked even more, this time pressing the tip of his tongue against Sam’s entrance.  Letting one hand leave the man’s thigh, Dean went back to pumping his throbbing arousal.  
  
With the increased speed of Dean’s hand and the onslaught of his tongue against his entrance, there was no way on earth Sam could stifle the loud groan that left his mouth.  He dissolved into a series of pleading pants, all of which contained no words but meant one thing.  There _had_ to be more, he was falling apart.  The only thing keeping him together was his belt tied just the right side of ‘too tightly’ around his arms.  He sighed deeply as he felt a warm insistent tongue slip deeper into his body. The sensation of Dean rimming him and pumping his weeping length started to send him towards the edge and he squirmed in Dean’s hands.  
  
Dean’s hand left Sam’s dick as he started to rub his own straining erection. He pressed his palm against the stiff denim and tried to grant himself a little relief.  
  
“Dean…” Sam’s breath was coming in little pants, “do you have any lube with you?” Sam looked down with hazy eyes at the man between his legs.  
  
Pulling his tongue away from Sam’s puckered opening, Dean returned the sex drunk stare. “Dumb question.” He let Sam’s legs fall bonelessly to the table and stood up.  He knew Sam was watching him as he quickly undid the front of his own pants and pulled out his hard length.  Palming it for a few moments, he paused to reach into his back pocket for a small squirt bottle of lubrication. Sam raised an eyebrow at him but he countered it with his own glare.  Falling back to his knees again, he squeezed some of the lube on his hand and quickly ran it over his aching member, being sure to coat it thoroughly.  His eyes traced over Sam’s form, stopping to take in the man’s panting mess he created.  Sam was nude from the waist down, save for his boots, tied up, and utterly beautiful.   There was a thin sheen of sweat and a thick coating of desire exuding from his pores and Dean’s mouth went dry.  “You look…” But Dean decided against words as he closed to gap between them, his fingers quickly searching for Sam’s entrance.  Once there he pressed a finger inside, finding Sam still slick from his prior actions.  
  
Sam groaned and tossed his arms around Dean’s neck, trapping him against his body. “More…”  
  
Kissing Sam square on the lips, Dean pressed against him forcefully. He added another finger to the mix and pumped them in familiar motions. When Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth he started to scissor his fingers, making sure the bound man was stretched enough to enjoy what he had in mind.  
  
“Please Dean…” Sam breathed heavily in Dean’s ear, “please…you….just you Dean.” He sighed heavily into Dean’s hot neck and held onto him as Dean continued to finger his entrance. He scooted his body as close as he could to Dean, wanting the man to finally enter him.  With the disappearance of pressure from Dean’s fingers, he let out a whimper.  
  
Voice full od mockery, Dean smirked.  “Are you sure this wouldn’t be too strenuous for me?” Dean spread the man’s legs and positioned himself at Sam’s opening. Before he had a chance to push into his brother, Sam bucked his hips vigorously and stole Dean’s control, forcing the tip of Dean’s member to enter his body.  “Ahhh…a…Sam.”  Biting his lip, Dean pushed the rest of his length into Sam’s body. His brother was pliant, Sam’s body making the slide easy.  The position on the table and Sam’s begging made the slow push of his dick meet little resistance and when he bottomed out he cursed under his breath.  Dean gripped the back of Sam neck with one hand and the man’s left thigh with his other. Slowly he pumped his body in and out of the moaning man in front of him.  “Shit, Sam…you…”  He groaned and picked up the pace, finally giving his own dick some friction after dwelling on pleasuring Sam for so long.  
  
Like clockwork, Sam started to pant and let out a louder gasp of air every time Dean pushed his entire length into his constricting passage.  Dean’s fingers gripped Sam’s thigh harder as he thrust into the man, letting out his own dirty little moans each time his balls smacked up against the heat of Sam’s ass.  
  
When Sam’s body started shaking, Dean held him steady.  He started pumping into him with more ferocity, casing his body to slide slightly back and forth across the table, the movement aided by sweat.  With Sam’s arms hooked over Dean’s head he was able to hold onto Dean’s shoulders tightly, for once grateful of the restraints on his hands because they prevented Dean from slipping out of the hold.   
  
Dean moved his hand to start stroking Sam’s length, and he kissed Sam’s lips to swallow up the loud moan that followed.  “See, Sammy, I can multitask.”  
  
The feeling of Dean sliding inside of him, the man’s fist pumping him, and hot, forceful kisses was almost too much to take.  All of the sensations were going haywire in his body, short-circuiting his nerves and blending all the feelings together.  “Dean!”  He gripped the man tightly.  Sam didn’t have to hear Dean’s voice to know he was making noise of his own or shouting some obscenity.  He just had to look at Dean’s face to see that the man’s eyes we pressed shut and his mouth moving in a way that only Sam could invoke.   Dean’s hot breathes and exclamations, however, only served to coil the tension building in his belly tighter.  
  
Dean pulled his brother as close as he could, pistoning his hips with strength and speed, pushing in and out of Sam.  Sam’s inner muscles were beginning to clench around Dean’s arousal, causing the older man to bite his lip as he continued pumping into his bound partner, hitting that spot inside him that made him hiss in pleasure.  He tossed his head back, felling his body moving quickly towards being thrown over the edge.  His hand was working over Sam’s length, still slick with lubricant so that it was gliding up and down effortlessly.  And then he realized Sam was staring at him; going by the look of possession on Sam’s face he suddenly wasn’t too sure who exactly was in charge at the current moment.

Twisting his hips ever so slightly, Sam’s heart stuttered as Dean hit his prostate, making him gasp.  He leaned his head forward, meeting Dean halfway for a kiss that he needed to find or he would lose himself.  The two men wrapped their tongues around one another’s in a sloppy messy kiss, pushing in each other’s mouth and holding onto each other as Sam came violently into Dean’s pumping fist.  His body shuddered helplessly in Dean’s hold while he let the orgasm’s sensations wash over his body.  His brain went cloudy, forgetting where he was, only knowing Dean and that Dean was still buried inside of him, and stroking his insides.  
  
It was easy for Dean to feel Sam’s orgasm rip through his body, and he bit down on the Sam’s shoulder as he slammed into the man’s passage. With a grunt he pushed forward into Sam’s body.  Letting out several rapid deep thrusts Dean became aware of the telltale beginnings of his own orgasm.  “Sam! Sammy!  Nnng…” Dean bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming as he came inside his brother, his dick convulsing as he spurted hot pulses of come to coat Sam’s insides.  His hips thrusting became languid as he moved between Sam’s legs and rode out the tail end of his orgasm, closing his eyes to take in the full effect of the shivers running underneath his skin.  
  
Sam’s head fell back and his legs began to shake before they gave way and fell loosely around Dean. Dean didn’t move, he just stayed sheathed inside Sam, breathing and leaning against Sam’s shoulders.  All Sam could do was hold onto Dean’s back tightly, dropping light kisses on the man’s sweaty head.  “Hey? You okay?”  
  
Dean nodded silently with a weak cocky grin on his face.  He still didn’t move; just grinned and nodded.  Then he hugged Sam to him tighter and pushed into the man’s frame, causing them both to fall backwards onto the table.  “I’d say I’m more than okay.”  He moved his hips gently before pulling his softening length out of Sam’s entrance.  Sam hissed when he did so, but then pulled himself upright; holding his hands out so Dean could untie him. Dean complied with Sam’s wishes without really looking, chucking the belt to the floor.  
  
“Dean, I made a mess of your shirt.” Sam rubbed the soreness in his wrists as he came down from his orgasm.

Dean looked down at his dark shirt, which was now covered with Sam’s seed.  “I'll say.” Dean pulled the shirt up over his head, careful not to get any of the mess on him.  “But I made a mess of your ass and the table, so it lookes like we are more than even.”  Dean tossed his shirt at Sam.  “And I figure you will not mind if I go shirtless for the rest of the night.”  He smiled at Sam and pulled his pants up from around his ankles, fastening them slowly.  
  
Sam figured sex must have done weird things to Dean’s brain because it was the first time he voluntarily walked around the house shirtless since his middle had began to swell more noticeably.  Now, coupled with the visual of Dean standing their shirtless and the lazy happy sparks running through his body as a result of their sex, Sam couldn’t stop the goofy grin on his face.  He ran his eyes over Dean’s form, knowing full well Dean was aware.  When his brother didn’t flinch or make a snarky comment, he smiled more.  “No, I don’t think I will mind.”  He caught Dean’s shirt and used it to clean himself off before finding his own jeans and pulling them on. He watched Dean shake out his damp hair and smooth the top of it. Dean’s body glimmered slightly with sweat, but it only served to accent the contours of his body.  
  
Dean walked towards his now fully dressed brother and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “You looked….delicious, all wanton and tied up.” Dean kissed him before Sam could make a sound to disagree.  “Should tie you up more often.”  
  
Sam let Dean nuzzle into him.  He hands fell onto the small bump in Dean’s abdomen and his fingers traced the warm skin there.  “You feeling okay?”  
  
Dean pulled back and locked eyes with Sam.  “I was a little sick this morning, but I feel fan-fucking-tastic right now.”  
  
Sam snorted playfully before smiling and cupping Dean’s belly  
  
Dean swatted Sam’s hands away but gave up when his brothers insisted on touching his middle.  Wrinkling his nose up, he winced, both of his hands coming to join Sam’s as he rubbed his own belly.  He caught Sam’s worried glance and shook his head.  “Relax, it’s okay.  I didn’t overexert myself of anything.  It’s just…well…I’ve been a little achy from stretching.  And the baby started moving a little bit lately.”  Dean hooked an arm around Sam and dragged him over to the couch.  
  
“When did that start happening?” Sam’s eyes went wide as his fingers tiptoes over the swell of Dean’s middle.  He licked his lips and smiled curiously.  
  
“A few days.”  Dean laced his fingers with Sam’s and traced them along his abdomen.  “It feels…weird.  Like little bubbles or something.”  Dean turned his head and looked up at Sam.  “Trust me, it is really strange.”  
  
Sam rested his chin the top of Dean’s head, smelling the familiar scent of ‘Dean’.  “I am going to take your word on that one.”  Sam smiled as he let himself enjoy the fact that Dean had let down some of his defenses and was being so open about how he was feeling.  It was these moments of complete trust in one another, when the walls were kept at bay for the time being, that he lived for.  It was these moments, more than sex, that Sam knew Dean loved him with every fiber of his being.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading!  It was really just random PWP that popped into my head when I had a dream about Sam getting pissed that mpreg!Dean still insisted on changing the Impala's oil.  
Also - Healthy Note:  You should not change your oil while pregnant.  It is not the best idea.  If you don't get any on you, it isn't too terrible (as per my doctors advice), but why take the risk?  I am a stubborn bitch who doesn't let anyone chance my car's breaks and oil but myself and my friend's husband (as a result that sometimes I _can't_ change my own oil).

  
P.S.  Thanks to all the WONDERFUL people who have made me feel welcome here at AO3.  *HUGS*

 


End file.
